FXXK U
by choHunHan
Summary: Jongin mau berbagi Baekhyun dengan syarat. "tsk! Dasar kim jongin byuntae!" . "ahhh, jongin… kita.. ahhh.. harus membu-ahhh at kesepakatan". KaiBaek. GS. Dirty talks everywhere.


Title : FUXX U

**Jongin Baekhyun**

Slight ChanBaek

[warn!] **GS**, dirty talks, no child contents, mungkin nggak hot

_Summary : Jongin mau berbagi Baekhyun dengan syarat. "tsk! Dasar kim jongin byuntae!" . "ahhh, jongin… kita.. ahhh.. harus membu-ahhh at kesepakatan"._

a/n : ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya soalnya lama banget ngelanjutin 'Table Manner'. Soalnya waktu saya buat onlen sama nulis menipis. Udah mau ujian. Ini sebagai selingan aja sih dari otak yadong saya yang nggak hot samsek T_T

Song : Gain ft Bumkey – Fuxx U

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap malas jam dinding yang baru bergerak –lebih tapatnya seperti tidak bergerak di mata Baekhyun- selama 15 menit. Dan selama itu Jongin masih setia membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dan melumurinya dengan sabun. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Jongin bilang dia hanya perlu menunggu. Yah, menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang di benci baekhyun –dan jongin tidak tahu itu, atau pura pura tidak tahu, entahlah-.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"kkamjong bodoh! Cepat keluar! Aku sudah lumutan disini bodoh! Aish!"

Kali ini ini Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang dan mengedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kesetanan. Jongin memutar matanya malas dari dalam. Telinganya sakit mendengar gedoran yang mungkin bisa merubuhkan apartment barunya.

'cklek

"SHIKEURO!"

Jongin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun –dan refleksnya baekhyun hampir terjengkang-. Gadis itu mengelus dadanya dan melayangkan geplakannya di kepala Jongin. Dia mengaduh pelan.

"Aish! Sakit!"

"Salahmu sendiri bodoh! Kenapa kau berteriak didepan wajahku!"

Jongin menggeret tangan baekhyun menjauhi pintu kamar mandi –yang mengenaskan-. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya menatap penampilan jongin, hanya ada handuk di pinggang seksi namja didepannya. Berdoa saja baekhyun tidak langsung menerkam Jongin hidup hidup. Dia masih ingat Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sekarang sedang berkhayal tentang tubuh seksinya di atas ranjang. Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun, tsk, batinnya.

Jongin mengempaskan tubuh baekhyun di atas ranjang. Gadis itu duduk dan mengelus tangannya yang memerah karena cengkraman jongin. Sedangkan namja tan didepannya memandangi baekhyun intens. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan mendongak.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti ingin memakanku?" Baekhyun bertanya sekaratik.

"Kau ingin menggodaku ya?"

Jongin balik bertanya pada Baekhyun, membuat kerutan didahinya. Baekhyun merasa tidak menggoda jongin sama sekali. Dia memukul –bukan menggoda- jongin. Namja itu berdecak kesal dan memajukan wajahnya didepan baekhyun. Dan satu centi lagi hidung mereka akan bersentuhan, untunglah saja jongin masih bisa mengontrol hormonnya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu bodoh!"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Jongin melirik kearah bawah, menatap belahan dada baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggoda iman jongin. Putih, -sepertinya- terasa sangat kenyal dan hangat di tangan jongin. Dan sialnya itu membuat sesuatu diantara pahanya berdiri. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan jongin.

Dia membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana mungkin bathrobenya bisa terbuka? Baekhyun segera menutup belahan dadanya dan menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari depan wajahnya. Rona merah mewarnai pipi baekhyun.

"tsk! Dasar kim jongin byuntae!"

Jongin tersenyum mesum.

"Memang, dan aku punya satu penawaran menarik untukmu Kim Baek Hyun"

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya. Sex? Batinnya.

"Apa?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Seperti dugaannya, baekhyun sepertinya tahu penawarannya. Jadi untuk apa basa basi. Sangat tidak mungkin melepaskan baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun sendiri yang sudah memancing jongin bukan? Membuat 'adik'nya perlu sesuatu yang hangat setelah mandi.

"Bercinta denganku, bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengdengus kesal. Dia melipat tangannya didepan dada. Menghindari kontak mata dengan jongin yang terus saja memandanginya. Jongin ikut melipat tangannya. Dia masih menunggu jawaban baekhyun. Bahkan jika baekhyun menolak, toh jongin tetap akan melakukannya pada baekhyun.

"Kalau aku menolak?"

Baekhyun mendongak. Dia perlu jawaban jongin sebelum memutuskan untuk 'menghabiskan malam pertama dengan suaminya Kim Jong in' yang baru saja menikahinya. Jongin mendorong baekhyun, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh diatas ranjang.

"Kau menolak? Em, mungkin puluhan ronde sampai kau pingsan hukumannya." Jongin menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering membayangkan baekhyun mendesahkan namanya berulang ulang. Dan itu semakin membuat adiknya semakin hard di bawah sana.

"kau gila ya?" baekhyun mendelik.

"Aku hanya menggilai lubangmu , yang bahkan aku saja belum mencicipinya Baek~, chanyeol lebih beruntung dari pada aku bukan?"

Jongin menurunkan pandangannya kearah leher baekhyun. Merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium leher baekhyun yang putih bersih, tentu saja membuat erangan nikmat baekhyun keluar tanpa aba aba.

"Eunghh, berhenti Jongin! Ahhhh~"

Baekhyun mendorong kepala Jongin, tepat setelah namja itu memberikan sebuah bitemark merah di pangkal lehernya. Jongin tersenyum senang. Baekhyun adalah miliknya, yah, salah satu miliknya. Gadis it menggeram pelan. Dia mengeplak kepala jongin dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"sialan kau kkamjong! Chanyeol bahkan tidak menyentuhku, yeah, tidak dengan buttku" ujar baekhyun lirih.

Jongin menyerit heran. Apa baekhyun benar benar belum pernah making love dengan chanyeol? Manusia yang sebelas dua belas kepervertannya dengan dirinya?

"Kau tidak pernah making love? Virgin?"

Jongin bertepuk tangan girang. Lubang baekhyun bahkan belum pernah tersentuh chanyeol. Jongin kembali membayangkan dia yang menyobek keperawanan baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menjerit –mungkin juga menangis.

"Hell yeah! I just a dumb-virgin-girl. But I am not a virgin ass, fyi kkamjong."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, kupingnya memerah saat dia harus mengakui dia masih virgin. Yeah, Baekhyun memang sering making love dengan chanyeol, tapi bukan di holenya, tapi di backhole. Itu adalah kesepakatan mereka membiarkan suami baekhyun yang mengambil virginitas gadis itu.

"jadi kau masih virgin, dan butt mu sudah dimasuki chanyeol berkali kali? Woah, how slutty you are baek, hmm?"

Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat jongin menciumi lehernya. Ini adalah salah satu titik sensitive yang sering membuat baekhyun tidak tahan menyuruh chanyeol menuntaskan gejolak hormonnya. Tapi kali ini baekhyun tidak mungkin menyuruh jongin melakukannya. Mau di taruh dimana wajahnya?

"ahhh, jongin… kita.. ahhh.. harus membu-ahhh at kesepakatan"

Jongin menulikan telinganya. Terlalu asik memberikan kiss mark di leher baekhyun. Bahkan tangannya mulai bergerilnya menelurusuri tengkuk baekhyun. Membelai leher baekhyun dan turun kearah dada sintal baekhyun yang masih asik mendesah. Menangkup bulatan kenyal dari luar bathrobe baekhyun.

"Jongin… no!.."

Jongin melepaskan dada baekhyun. Mendongak, mandapati wajah baekhyun yang mulai memerah dan berkeringat, nafasnya juga mulai tersengal pelan. Woah, baekhyun mudah terangsang rupanya? Batin Jongin.

"kesepakatan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"yeah, kau boleh memasukiku, tapi tidak dengan buttku, itu punya chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan dan memerah. Memerah karena malu dan nafsu. Dan sialnya bayangan jongin terlihat tersenyum mesum menatap tubuhnya yang sudah pasrah diatas ranjang.

"penawaran yang menarik. Your virginity is mine. How pity chanyeol. Hahahaha!"

Jongin mencium bibir baekhyun dalam. Lembut dan menuntut. Mengulum, menggigit, menjilat. Keduanya larut dalam ciuman yang semakin lama semakin ganas. Bahkan lidah mereka sudah saling membelit. Bertarung menyalurkan saliva masing masing.

"euhh.."

"tapi.. aku tidak percaya padamu baek"

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya kasar. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Salivanya menetes melalui sudut bibirnya. Bathrobenya sedikit tersingkap –mengingat tangan jongin sibuk mengerayahi paha dalamnya.

"bagaimana mungkin si tiang itu tidak memasukimu?"

"Aish! Dia sendiri yang minta kkamjong bod—ahhhh hyak! Singkirkan tangan bodohmu dari – ahhhh"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Tangannya sibuk meraba dada baekhyun. Melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang begitu seksi membuat hormonnya bergejolak hebat. Dia perlu membuktikan omongan baekhyun tentang vaginyanya yang masih virgin itu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu foreplay kan?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIALAN KAU KKAMJONG! SAKIT BODOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU PASTIKAN CHANYEOL AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! AHHHHHHHH FASTER! EOHHHHHH THERE! PENISMU SIALAN KKAMJONG! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo! Park DoBi bodoh! Kau kemana saja!"

"_Aku sedang mandi tadi baby Baek. Apa si Jongin sudah memperawanimu?"_

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Vaginanya kembali berkedut membayangkan permainan Jongin yang berhasil membuatnya 2 hari ini tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Bahkan dia mudah terangsang hanya melihat si jongin topless keluar masuk kamar. Dan baekhyun mulai membenci itu –walaupun dia akhirnya akan menjerit jerit nikmat saat jongin sudah menggoyangkan pinggulnya di vagina baekhyun.

"kurasa kau tahu jawabannya Dobi! Sial! Penisnya lebih nikmat dari pada punyamu tahu! Hahaha"

Chanyeol merengut di sebrang telfon.

"_benarkah? Dia pasti menghajarmu habis habisan?"_

"16 ronde park!"

"_hahaha! Berapa kali kau pingsan?"_

Baekhyun mendesis pelan. Kenapa kekasihnya malah tertawa seperti kuda mendengarnya menderita karena suaminya yang byuntae itu. Bolehkah baekhyun mengkebiri penis chanyeol –walaupun dia harus rela tidak di tunggangi lagi oleh chanyeol-.

"5 kali, dan dia bilang masih saja menggenjot penisnya walaupun aku sudah pingsan. Dan seharian aku harus jadi sleeping beauty diatas ranjang. Dia bahkan memberikan aku jus jerus dengan perangsang dobi! Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya asal kau tahu!"

"_kurasa jongin jadi fans nomer satu vagina byun eh kim baekhyun hahaha apa aku sudah boleh mencicipi lubangmu?"_

"Dalam mimpimu! Buttku milikmu! Vaginaku milik jongin"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Kalau saja jongin atau Chanyeol melihat baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini, gadis itu pasti sudah berada diatas ranjang mendesahkan nama salah satu dari mereka.

"_mwo?"_

"masih untung si Kkamjong mau membagiku denganmu!"

"_Haish, ini tidak adil, enak si kkamjong!"_

"kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak, ya sudah, aku tutup telfon—"

"_hyak hyak! Aish! Arraseo! Buttmu tidak masalah."_

"nah begitu dong, aku jadi merindukanmu tau park!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"_Baek, besok kita THREESOME bagaimana?"  
><em>"MWOYA!"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Silahkan RnR! Review anda bikin saya semangat nulis! Arigatou! *lambai lambai bareng Jongin*


End file.
